


Mulan: Stars of the Night

by Princesscarebear



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Cute, Disney, M/M, Male Slash, boy/boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesscarebear/pseuds/Princesscarebear
Summary: Ling and Yao have a talk (Mulan and the amazing characters doesn't belong with me but to their rightful owner)





	Mulan: Stars of the Night

Yao Pov

Hi everyone this is my first Mulan story so I hope you like it

It was a warm Thursday afternoon I was in my room, sitting on my bed thinking to myself all of a sudden I heard a small knock on my door "It's open." I yelled the door slowly open,I looked up and saw Ling standing there in the door-way "Ling what are you doing here? I thought you would be at the bar trying to pick up chicks.' I said rolling my eyes 

"Ha ha very funny but no I just came by to see if you are okay I haven't seen you around for a while so I gotten a little worried." Ling said with a smile 

"You were worried about me?" I asked raising my eyes bow 

"Of course we know each another since we were five." Ling answered

"And your point...is? ." I said 

"My point is that I know you better then anyone and I never seen you so...quite is something bothering you?" Ling asked sitting next to me on my bed 

"I-I don't know, I haven't been myself lately and it sucks." I replied

"Really?" Ling asked moving closer toward's me 

"Yeah I don't know why, I just been feeling....but before I could finish he grab my hand and kiss me I couldn't believe it,when we kiss fireworks went off,I couldn't help but kiss back, his lips were so soft he soon pulled me closer toward's him, I could felt my face turn red, I put my hands on his hips 

After ten long minutes we pulled away, our face's were red "Um ...well I think I should leave." Ling said walking toward's the door 

"Wait." I yelled grabbing ling arm 

"Huh?" Ling said as he turn around facing toward's me, I could felt the sweat dripping down my forehead 

"Um....would you like to stay over tonight?" I nervously asked 

"You want me me over tonight? Really?" Ling asked 

"Yeah I don't mind your company." I replied 

"Okay." Ling said with with a smile, I grab his hand walk toward's the bed 

"We don't have to do anything we could always cuddle." I said 

"I would love that." Ling said with a smile but before we go to bed together Ling look at me and said "You know what's funny I had a crush on you ever since 8th grade." 

"Wait Really? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked 

"Well...because your such a great guy and I thought you never go out someone like me, I was also very confused with my feeling's at that time I didn't bisexual." Ling said 

"Your a great guy too Ling." I replied as I lean over and kiss him on the cheek 

We both climb in bed together, I put my arms around him as we slowly drift to sleep with a smile on out face


End file.
